mistahkentsdndhomebrewfandomcom-20200215-history
The Undying
Write the first paragraph of your page here. The Undying (abilities not finalized) The church of artifice and civilization, Abadar (LN), offer the wealthy immortality by transmuting their organic forms into undying ones of living metal. Not golems but living beings whose basic nature is one not of meat and bone but plate and beam. The immortality is ensured by the new forms ability to regenerate from nearly any trauma with richer clients engineering additional contingencies. The immortality is not through the aberration of undeath and the anti-life of negative energy but instead a conquest of magic and science over death. There are two costs to pay. Rare and difficultly obtained minerals must be mined to create the new vessel. Cheaper materials can be used but the results are lackluster as cutting corners on the body decays the mind leaving little more than a whisper of the person who used to exist. Rumours persist of people being press ganged into undying to forever serve their new lords. The second cost is an immaterial one, the process of transference from a living to an undying body is fuelled in large part by the persons own soul, or maybe Abadar just takes most of it as payment for services rendered. The result is that while immortal the new undying remembers everything from their lives they are now bereft of emotion. They are minds carried evermore in unfeeling mannequins of people. As it turns out there all too many too willing to pay and so it is that society is made up of the live and the undying. The Undying can earn back their soul though. The lord of civilization offers to restore(return?) the soul in exchange for a great work of civilization, an unparalleled invention, founding a great city, reforming a country etc. In this way the Undying lords work to carry the banner of civilization to get back what they traded away. UNDYING RACIAL TRAITS +2 Str +2 Constitution, –2 Wisdom, –2 Charisma: Undying are resilient and powerful, but their difficulty in relating to other creatures makes them seem aloof or even hostile. The wisdom penalty can be removed with a blessing from the god Abadar but such is always a major undertaking. Undying are able to survive everything except catastrophic damage: An Undying responds differently from other living creatures when reduced to 0 hit points. An Undying with 0 hit points is disabled, just like a living creature. He can only take a single move action or standard action in each round, but strenuous activity does not risk further injury. When his hit points are less than 0 and greater than –10, an Undying is inert. He is unconscious and helpless, and he cannot perform any actions. However, an inert Undying does not lose additional hit points unless more damage is dealt to him, as with a living creature that is stable. Undead Lords also have regeneration 1 Medium: As Medium constructs, Undying have no special bonuses or penalties due to their size.Undying base land speed is 30 feet. Composite Plating: The plating used to build an Undying provides a +4 armor bonus, no max dex. This plating is not natural armor and does not stack with other effects that give an armor bonus (other than natural armor). This composite plating occupies the same space on the body as a suit of armor or a robe, and thus an Undying cannot wear armor or magic robes. Undying can be enchanted just as armor can be. The character must be present for the entire time it takes to enchant him. Composite plating also provides an Undying with -2 arcane caster level penalty. Any class ability that allows an Undying to ignore the arcane caster level penalty for armor lets him ignore this penalty as well. A character can instead choose the Unarmoured body, Ironwood body, Mithril Body, or Adamantine body at first level. Light Fortification (Ex): When a critical hit or sneak attack is scored on an Undying, there is a 25% chance that the critical hit or sneak attack is negated and damage is instead rolled normally. Slam: An Undying has a natural weapon in the form of a slam attack that deals 1d4 points of lethal damage. Automatic Languages: Common. Bonus Languages: None. Favored Class: Fighter. Living Construct Subtype (Ex): Undying are constructs with the living construct subtype. A living construct is a created being given sentience and free will through powerful and complex creation enchantments. Undying are living constructs that combine aspects of both constructs and living creatures, as detailed below. Features: As a living construct, an Undying has the following features. An Undying derives its Hit Dice, base attack bonus progression, saving throws, and skill points from the class it selects. Traits: An Undying possesses the following traits. Unlike other constructs, an Undying has a Constitution score. Unlike other constructs, an Undying does not have low-light vision or darkvision. Unlike other constructs, an Undying is not immune to mind-affecting spells and abilities. Immunity to poison, sleep effects, paralysis, disease, nausea, fatigue, exhaustion, effects that cause the sickened condition and energy drain. Unlike other constructs, Undying are subject to critical hits, nonlethal damage, stunning, ability damage, ability drain, and death effects or necromancy effects. As living constructs, Undying can be affected by spells that target living creatures as well as by those that target constructs. Damage dealt to an Undying can be healed by a cure light wounds spell or a repair light damage spell, for example, and an Undying is vulnerable to disable construct and harm. However, spells from the healing subschool and supernatural abilities that cure hit point damage or ability damage provide only half their normal effect to an Undying. The unusual physical construction of Undying makes them vulnerable to certain spells and effects that normally don’t affect living creatures. An Undying takes damage from heat metal and chill metal as if he were wearing metal armor. Likewise, an Undying is affected by repel metal or stone as if he were wearing metal armor. An Undying is repelled by repel wood. The iron in the body of an Undying makes him vulnerable to rusting grasp. The creature takes 2d6 points of damage from the spell (Reflex half; save DC 14 + caster’s ability modifier). An Undying takes the same damage from a rust monster’s touch (Reflex DC 17 half). Spells such as stone to flesh, stone shape, warp wood, and wood shape affect objects only, and thus cannot be used on the stone and wood parts of an Undying. As a living construct, an Undying can be raised or resurrected. An Undying does not need to eat, sleep, or breathe, but he can still benefit from the effects of consumable spells and magic items such as heroes’ feast and potions. Although living constructs do not need to sleep, an Undying wizard must rest for 8 hours before preparing spells. Section heading Write the second section of your page here.